AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss
The is a Ragna-mail from Arzenal that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. It is piloted by Ange, a Norma.MECHANIC Technology & Combat Characteristics Known as the only Ragna-mail under Arzenal's command, the Villkiss is one of the oldest mecha's in the entire series. Initially, it was known to be just another Para-mail, but was later revealed to be a Ragna-mail, the prototype for Para-mail models. Due to it's Ragna-mail nature, it possesses two Spacetime Convergence Cannons that are activated via Ange's True Star Song. It is armed with a large long sword, and a standard sub-machine gun used by normal Para-mails. Special Equipment and Features AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Ariel Mode ;*Teleportation :Upon activation the Villkiss turns blue and is able to instantly teleport the Villkiss and nearby entity to a different location. AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Michael Mode ;*Light-Barrier :Upon activation the Villkiss turns red and is completely surrounded by a glowing, red barrier which protects it from damage and turns the Villkiss in flight mode into a powerful weapon which can destroy large targets by just flying through them. In this "mode" the Villkiss utilizes a beam sword which can cut battleships apart with ease. AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss Uriel Mode ;*Discord Phaser :Two hidden, concealed weapons are built into the Villkiss's shoulders. They can only be activated when the Ragna-mail turns gold. As of now only this ability seems to require singing a song in order to activate. Armaments ;*Anti-DRAGON Assault Rifle (w/ Grenade Launcher) :A rifle specifically designed to combat DRAGONs. It is shown to be fully automatic and fires ballistic rounds. It can be turned to a certain degree in flight mode for better accuracy. It has an underslung grenade launcher. ;*Type Zero Super High Strength Scale-Cutting Sword "Raziel" :As its name suggests, the sword is designed specifically to cut through the tough scales of DRAGONs. It is strong enough to pierce a Galleon-Class DRAGON. When Villkiss activates its Light-Barrier, the sword becomes enveloped in light, extending its range and allowing it to easily destroy a Navel Vessel. ;*Freeze Bullet Launcher :As with the other Para-mails of Arzenal, the Villkiss is equipped with a close range Freeze Bullet launcher in its left hand. Upon making contact with its target, the launcher fires a Freeze Bullet capable of freezing a DRAGON solid. ;*Decayed Particle Convergence Cannon "Seiran" (w/ Anti-Armor Bayonet "Shinden") :During the DRAGON's failed invasion of the Empire of Misurugi, when the Villkiss' assault rifle ran out of bullets, Salamandinay handed over Enryugo's beam rifle to Ange. The beam rifle is standard equipment for the Ryuu-Shin-Ki. It is a large rifle that can fire a powerful energy beam. Unique to Enryugo's rifle is a bayonet attached to it for close quarters combat. However, the rifle's sheer size hinders mobility. History Before the Ancient Humans stole the Villkiss, it was in possession of the Empire of Misurugi. Jill later revealed to Ange that the Villkiss is one of the Ragna-mail, a weapon of God. It was a mechanical angel of destruction and creation. Following the deaths of Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola Axberg due to Ange's attempt of desertion in a battle. Jill ordered Ange into battle again as Salia reported they detected more DRAGONs. Ange was given an old Para-mail, the Villkiss. According to Jill, it was perfect for someone who wanted to die. Although she managed to defeat a DRAGON, it became her main para-mail. During a deployment against the DRAGONs, the First Troop attempted to take down the Unknown-Class DRAGON. They all got trapped within its gravity barrier, until Ange arrived and damaged its horn. Gallery Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss initial appearance.jpg|The Villkiss in storage. Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss Destroyer Mode.jpg|The Vilkiss after it transforms into Destroyer Mode for the first time. 1426353527119.jpg|AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss come face to face with EM-CBX002 Cleopatra. Cross_Ange_17_Villkiss_with_Enryugo's_Beam_Rifle.png|Villkiss with Enryugo's Beam Rifle. 1432971134243.jpg|Villkiss figure. 1426354176341.jpg|Villkiss destroying the drones. B7TwdSOCIAEwBFH.png|Villkiss concept art. B6_1G_kCQAAKoDy.jpg esdigital_4543112950284_4.jpg 68702125.jpg|Villkiss damaged. 7e0aa67d.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo. fa65e038.jpg Villkiss Model.jpg|Villkiss's Figure Model. Villkiss flight mode.jpg|Villkiss figure in flight mode. Villkiss card.jpeg|Villkiss card. Villkiss destroyer mode Model.jpg|Villkiss destroyer mode Model. Villkiss close-up Model.jpg|Villkiss close-up Model. Villkiss flight mode close-up.jpg|Villkiss flight mode close-up. Villkiss figure with sword.jpg|Villkiss figure with sword. Villkiss Model photo.jpg|Villkiss Model photo. Cross Ange ep 03 The head of Villkiss.jpg|The head of Villkiss. Cross Ange ep 05 Villkiss on the beach.jpg|Villkiss on the beach. Cross Ange ep 03 Villkiss piercing dragon.png|Villkiss piercing the Dragon. Cross Ange ep 05 Villkiss preparing to fire.jpg|Villkiss preparing to fire. Cross Ange Newtype Magazine1 2014-09 Ange and Villkiss.jpg Cross Ange 16 Villkiss and Enryugo.jpg Villkiss card 2.jpg|Villkiss card 2. Villkiss destroyer mode Model and flight mode.jpg|Villkiss destroyer mode Model and flight mode. Villkiss and Scuna-Class Dragon card.jpg|Villkiss and Scuna-Class Dragon card. Villkiss card 3.jpg|Villkiss card 3. Villkiss flight mode card.jpg|Villkiss flight mode card. Villkiss destroyer mode card.jpg|Villkiss destroyer mode card. Robot Spirits villkiss package.jpg|Robot Spirits Villkiss package (front) Villkiss close-up card.jpg|Villkiss close-up card. Ange and Villkiss card.jpg|Ange and Villkiss card. Villkiss destroyer mode card 2.jpg|Villkiss destroyer mode card 2. Robot Spirits villkiss package back.jpg|Robot Spirits Villkiss package (back) Villkiss and Enryugo card.jpg|Villkiss and Enryugo card. Villkiss in Cross Ange TR.png|Villkiss in Cross Ange TR. Ange and Villkiss artwork.jpg|Ange and Villkiss artwork. Villkiss destroyer mode card 3.jpg|Villkiss destroyer mode card 3. Villkiss destroyer mode card 4.jpg|Villkiss destroyer mode card 4. Enryugo and Villkiss in Cross Ange TR.jpg|Enryugo and Villkiss in Cross Ange TR. Cross Ange ep 13 Villkiss in Destroyer mode.jpg|Villkiss in Destroyer mode destroying the Mana Powered Drones. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss Flight Mode in flashback.jpg|Villkiss in Flight Mode damaged in the flashback. Cross Ange ep 11 Villkiss Flight Mode in the Hanger.jpg|Villkiss in Flight Mode in the Hanger. Cross Ange ep 11 Para-mails in Flight Mode.jpg|Villkiss and the rest of the Para-mails in Flight Mode. Cross Ange ep 11 Para-mails in Flight Mode fires.jpg|Villkiss and the Para-mails in Flight Mode fighting the Dragons. Notes & Trivia *It's color-scheme is similar to that of the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *It's ability to change its color scheme is a reference to the Phase Shift armor featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and its 'Light Barrier' mode is a reference to the Trans Am System in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *This red/blue color change is also a homage to similar capabilities in a few Ultraman series, such as Ultraman Tiga ''and ''Ultraman Nexus. Blue is traditionally used to signify higher mobility, while red is for greater attack power. The Villkiss turns this concept around and uses red for defense, reserving a different gold color shift for the High-Yield Cannons, the defacto "attack" color. *Bilquis (also Bilqis, Bilkis, and others) was the name of the legendary Queen of Sheba. References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Mecha Category:Ragna-mail Category:Arzenal Mecha Category:Empire of Misurugi Mecha Category:Norma Mecha Category:Aurora Mecha